Voiceless
by dustypeach86
Summary: Angela has been a hunter for a while but when a hunt goes all wrong, she winds up in the care of the Winchester boys. She is carrying a secret that could kill her and even kill them... Sequels to come


I ducked into the open doorway and began to reload my gun. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. I could hear him gaining on me. I pressed myself against the wall and pulled the slide back on my gun.

'Breathe,' I told myself as I tried to get steady, 'do it now!' as the gaining feet slowed down and began walking. I could hear breathing and the sound of hellhounds behind me. I stepped out and fired a shot at the demon in the hall.

It gave me time to run towards the exit. My face was bleeding and my ribs were on fire as I ran for my car. I flew down the steep embankment and slipped as I was at the midway point. My gun went flying to the right as I rolled down to the bottom.

I was stopped by a large rock that smashed into my side causing me to hit my head against it. I rolled on my back. I was seeing stars as I blinked my eyes hard. Everything was spinning as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Come on, get up," The demon shouted at me as he strolled down the hill like it was nothing, "Never mind, stay down."

I was trying hard to get up but my body was held down. I looked up at the demon with black eyes. The demon smiled at me and his eyes went back to the brilliant grey eyes he had before.

"Just kill me." I spat out at him.

"No, I need you. I know that I can't possess you but I can use you as bait." He said with an eerie calm to his voice.

"Bait?" I asked him. Inside I was scared, I don't think I have been this scared before but I knew I could not let it show.

"Oh yes. I know that you and your hunter friend aren't on good terms. So, let's draw her out." The demon knelt down beside me and lifted my chin.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." I shouted out as the demon touched me.

"Enough talking." The demon snapped his fingers and my voice was gone. My eyes grew larger as I realized I couldn't make a sound. I gripped my throat in panic.

"Ergo, draco tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" A deep voice came from behind the demon.

The body of the demon began to arch and writhe as he smoked out. I sat up as the demons body fell to the ground beside me. I rubbed my head and looked behind me.

I could see the shadow of a man standing in the tree line with streetlights giving him a strange angelic glow. It could have been the concussion but he kind of like was my savior.

"You alright?" the voice asked me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I touched my throat and tried to get up. My legs were weak and kept me to the ground.

"Dean, it's clear… oh." Another man approached from the right then hurried to my side.

I touched my throat and looked at his face. His longer hair was tucked behind one ear as he helped me up. He lifted my left arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Can you speak?" He asked me gently as he moved me closer to the other man. I shook my head no then looked at his face. His bright green eyes were staring down at me with concern.

"Dean, she's hurt bad." The man said looking at the one. He nodded and took the right side causing me to breathe in sharply. The pain from my right side magnified as I lifted my arm.

"Sam, carry her to the car." Dean said as he let go of my right arm. Sam lifted me up and carried me. Dean put my right arm on top of my body and took off ahead of us. I looked up at the kind face that was carrying me and mouthed thank you at him. He smiled a halfhearted smile at me and carried me to the road.

After being placed carefully into the back seat of the black car, the two men drove away from the house and my car. I hit the backside of the front seat with my feet.

"Pipe down back there." Dean said as he turned up his music. Sam looked back at me and gave me a concerned look.

"She's bleeding a lot. I don't know if it is just the head wound or if she is hurt worse." He said looking at the other man.

"It's not far." Dean said to Sam and sped up. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I listened to the rumble of the engine and the two men talking about why I was there in the first place. I opened them when a hand touched my face. Sam lifted my hair up and touched the blood near my ear.

"We will just ask her when we get back to the motel, Sammy." Dean said as he looked at the other man.

I closed my eyes again and tried to stay awake. The car stopped and the doors opened. I could feel myself being lifted out of the car and carried. My head was becoming too heavy to stay up; I leaned against Sam as he hauled my inside of their hotel room.

"Come on! Wake up, damn it." Sam's voice said as ice-cold water splashed in my face.

I opened my eyes and looked at the room. Cheap blue wallpaper lined the room, it smelt like blood and bleach. I sat up and attempted to get off the bed.

"No, you should sit." Sam said putting a hand on my left shoulder. I looked up at him and began to ask him questions. Nothing came out.  
I touched my throat and looked at Sam. He made a face and stood up. Dean handed him a pad of paper and a pen.

"You. You kind of lost your voice." Sam said as I took the paper from him.

'My car?' I write down.

"We went back and got it. Sam fished the keys from your pocket. What the hell were you doing at that house?" Dean asked me as he took a seat in the chair across from me.

'Following a lead.' I wrote down and showed him.

"A lead?" Sam asked as he lifted my blonde hair and pressed a bandage to my forehead.

'Demons. It's the end of the world, duh?' I wrote.

"Yeah, we know." Dean snapped as he stood up and went to the fridge. He pulled a beer and came back to the chair.

'Who are you people?' I wrote and showed it to Sam.

"Uh, I'm Sam and this is Dean. You are?" he asked me politely as he moved the pulled the shirt I was wearing over.

'Angela. Are you hunters?' I asked them.

"Yeah, are you?" Dean asked looking at me.

I nodded as my reply

"Do you work alone?" Sam asked. I shook my head no in response.

"Who else do you work with?" Dean asked.

'My best friend. Has my phone rang at all?' I asked on the paper then turned it to Dean.

"No, expecting a call?" Dean asked as he lifted the smart phone up.

I nodded yes.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Did you want me to stitch up your shoulder? It's a pretty deep cut." Sam asked me. I nodded.

I began writing my explanation:

'My friend and I received information that there was a nest of demon in that house. They had been the ones we were tracking for a few months now. After a few run ins, we had whittled down the group to three. But my friend and I received information that put us at odds and she took off. Not thinking clear, I charged in there guns blazing. I took out the first two no problem, last demon was the leader. He took away my voice and then you know from there.' I wrote down and handed to Dean.

He scanned the paper and looked at me.

"This no talking thing, it's legit?" Dean asked me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"So, what do we do?" Sam said as he sat behind me.

"Well, I will try to get a hold of Cas and see what he thinks. Other than that, I've got nothing." Dean replied as he sipped his beer. He placed it on the table and looked at me.

He bowed his head and put his hands together.

"Cas, who is God knows where, get your nerd angel ass down here. I need some help." Dean said then looked up at me. He smiled and picked his beer up.

A light rustle of the curtains caught my eye as a man in a trench coat appeared by the window.

"What is it Dean?" The raspy voice looked at Dean with concern.

"Hey Cas. What do you know about demon's stealing the voices of humans?" Dean asked the man.

"It rare but it has happened. Why?" Cas said looking at Sam then to me.

"We found her. The demon took her voice but we exorcised it. It should have been restored, how do we get it back?" Sam asked the man. I drew three question marks on the paper and held it up to face him.

"This will hurt." The man stepped towards me and placed his hand on my head. I could feel every nerve in my body come alive. My skin felt like it was being frozen; it stung to feel Sam's breath on my shoulder. My vision was gone all I could see was red, I tried to make any kind of sound but nothing came out. Then the pain stopped. I could see again, Dean was making a face of horror and Sam was standing next to him looking at the ground.

I mouthed anything but only let out air. No sound.

"That is peculiar." The strange man said stepping back from me.

"Cas, can I have a word with you?" Dean said taking the arm of the man in the trench coat. Sam came over to my side.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head no. Sam gave me a look and sat next to me.

"I don't think that was a good thing." Sam said sounding disappointed. I gave him a smile and put my hand on his knee.

Dean came back in and took a deep breath. He stood in front of me then knelt down.

"He doesn't know where your voice went. He wants you to stay with us to protect you. He says that there is something about you that is important." Dean touched my knee and looked me in the eyes.

I nodded and grabbed the note pad.

'Can you get a hold of my friend?' I asked him.

"I think we can do that." Dean said with a half-smile. He patted my knee and stood up.

"What's her name?" Sam asked me as he picked up my phone.

'Tana.' I wrote down.

"Want a beer?" Dean offered as he opened the fridge. I nodded. he pulled three out, he handed one to Sam and then one to me. Sam disappeared out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I sighed and opened the cold beer. I looked at Dean and half smiled.

"So, what can you tell me about yourself?" Dean asked.

'Do you ask blind people to look at your face?' I wrote down and turned it to Dean. He smiled at me and sat down.  
I began writing some basic facts about my life.

'Angela Parton. 28. Hunter. Aries. I love fireworks, dogs, music and sleeping late.' I got up and moved to sit next to Dean. I slipped the paper in front of him.

"What kind of music?" he asked me.

'You name it, I probably like it.' I replied.

"Zeppelin?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"Stones?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Floyd?" He asked me. I nodded again.

"Hmm." Dean said as he took a swig of beer.

Sam returned and smiled.

"She's coming." He said quietly. Dean and I nodded.

"How did you get into the business?" Dean asked.

'Demons killed my family.' I wrote down and took a big swallow of beer.

"I'm sorry." Dean said looking at me. I shrugged.

"I was thinking of getting food, any preferences?" Sam asked looking at me. I shook my head no and smiled.

"Can I use your car?" He asked Dean. Dean gave him a look then nodded. Sam picked up the keys and left the room.

"So, what else can you tell me?" Dean said turning back to me.

'My friend is kind of a bitch. She means well but she can be a little rough.' I wrote.

"What happened between you that made her run off?" Dean asked.

'We found out that we are related. Sisters.' I wrote and looked up at him.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and looked up at him.

'What was with trench coat guy?' I wrote down.

"He's our angel inside man." Dean said looking at me.

I gave him a look and he smiled.

"Yeah, we have an angel. He can be kind of a dick sometimes but he has definitely gotten better." Dean said sitting on the bed.

I smiled at him and sat on the other bed. He turned the television on and tucked his hands under his head. I pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and laid across the bed. We watched an episode of some cheesy television show about doctors.

Sam returned and smiled. He had bags of groceries and a six-pack of beer in hand. Dean sat up and looked at Sam.

"Pie?" He asked Sam with a childlike smile on his face.

"Yes Dean. I got pie." Sam sighed and put everything on the counter. Sam pulled out a container and handed it to me. I glanced inside of the clear top. It was some sort of chicken salad. He placed a cup next to me on the nightstand. I smiled up at him.

I glanced over a Dean who was unwrapping a cheeseburger. I opened the container and stabbed a piece of chicken. In my head, I was cursing Dean for his food but decided that a salad is a good thing occasionally.

We ate quietly and quickly. I got up and picked up my trash. I picked up Deans and placed them in the same bag. He looked at me confused and tracked me with his eyes across the room.

Sam was working on his laptop and looked up at me as I began writing on a piece of paper.

'Keys?' I scrolled and pushed to him.

"Oh, yeah. Right here." Sam pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to me. I smiled and nodded.

As I left the room, I put the doorstop in and hurried to my car. I pulled out a duffle bag, lap case and my weapon bag. I carefully hauled them towards the room. I stopped to listen to the two men talking.

"She can just sleep in the same bed with me, Sam." Dean said to Sam.

"Dean." Sam said to him.

"Sammy, I will be good." Dean said with a convincing voice.

"I don't know Dean. We don't know her." Sam said sounding a little concerned.

"She has no voice. She has been very honest with us. If you are worried about it, we could always have Cas check her." Dean said to Sam.

"No. We are supposed to keep her safe. What is she?" Sam asked.

"Cas said something about a key. He started babbling then fluttered away." Dean grumbled.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. Dean held the door for me as I stepped in. He took the weapon bag and placed it on the floor. I smiled up at him and placed the rest of my things on the ground. I pulled the door jam and shut the door.

"So, I was thinking we could have the sleeping arrangements be that you sleep with me in my bed. Sam is a bed hog." Dean smirked at Sam. I nodded.

I had no disagreements. Dean was the better looking one.

As the night began to wind down, I showered and cleaned the blood off my body. I dressed in black sweats and an old grey t-shirt. I stepped out to find Dean watching television and Sam asleep in the bed.

I grabbed the pad of paper and scribbled; 'is he always the life of the party?' I handed it to Dean as I sat on the bed.

"Yeah, he can be." Dean replied.

'Thank you again.' I wrote and looked at his bright green eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied.

'I am sorry to be such a pain. I wish I could talk.' I wrote and handed to him.

Dean smiled and scooted down in the bed.

'Aren't you going to change?' I handed it to him.

"No?" he asked me confused.

'Are we expecting company?' I asked and looked at his face.

'We always are.' Dean wrote down and looked at me.

'Should I be ready?' I asked him.

"I would be. You are with the infamous Winchesters." Dean boasted. I smiled and crawled off the bed. I pulled jeans on and then went back to bed.

I slept for what felt like a year but was more like three hours. Dean was crawling off the bed to answer his phone. He stumbled to the phone knocking over a few bottles on his way.

I sat up and watched him.

"Yeah?" He grumbled into the phone, he yawned and stretched.

"Okay Bobby, how do we do that?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, hey, thanks Bobby." Dean said sounding sincere.

"Sammy." Dean said walking over to his brother's bed and hitting his foot.

Sam sat up startled and looked at Dean with confusion in his face.

"Get up. We have a case in Enterprise, Oregon." Dean said yawning again. I sat on the bed and watched Dean as he moved around the room. He was pulling his bags from the closet and packing.

Sam slowly sat up and put his feet on the floor. I reached for the pad of paper, scrolled across it in big letters, and held it up.

'What about my friend?'

"Sammy will call her and let her know." Dean said looking at me with sympatric eyes.

I made a frown and got out of bed. I began packing my things away and placed everything by the door.

"What kind of case is it?" Sam asked as he zipped up the laptop case.

"Uh, Bobby said that there were quite a few omens over that area and it mainly centered on that town." Dean said looking over at Sam.

I picked up the piece of paper and wrote: 'Are we ready?'

Sam picked his phone up and dialed a number.

"Hey Tana, its Sam. So, we are on the move again. Where exactly are you?" Sam asked as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Oh, really? That's good. We are headed to Enterprise, Oregon. If you are in McCall, you aren't far. You will be there before we will. So just give us a call when you get there and we can meet you." Sam said as he wrote something down and passed it to me.

'She is worried about you.'

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. See you soon." Sam said then placed the phone in his pocket.

I followed Sam to the Impala and placed my things into my car.

"So we are headed to Enterprise. Here is the map. So, just follow close and we can make it there in like 8 hours." Sam said looking at me.  
I pulled out my phone and brought up my map quest. I entered in the city and pulled driving directions up.

"Okay. So see you there." Dean patted my shoulder and headed to the Impala. He fired up the classic car up and waited for Sam to get in.  
I started my car and took off for Enterprise. I had a storage unit in Lewiston, ID. I sent a message to Sam's phone telling him to meet me in Lewiston at the unit.

I put on a mix of classic rock and pop music as I tore off down the highway. I lip-synched to the songs that played as I was followed by Dean.

After about four hours on the road, we stopped at a gas and go to fill up and get something to snack on.

"Let me lead." Dean grumbled as he put the nozzle to the gas tank. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

I pulled my phone out and typed.

'Will you buy something for me? I will give you cash for it. Since I can't talk.'

I turned the phone to him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"What?" he grumbled at me.

'Bottle of coffee, an energy drink and a pack of doughnuts?' I typed out and turned to face him.

He nodded and chuckled. I pulled out a 10 and handed it to him. He took the money and headed into the store. A few minutes later, he came out with a white bag and placed it on the trunk. He placed the change in my hand and nodded. I leaned up on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

He pulled his head back and looked at me funny. I smiled and patted his chest.

Grabbing my bag, I got in my car and waited for him to lead me into Lewiston. I loaded myself up on caffeine and turned my music as loud as I could. We sped down the highway towards the smelly city.

As we reached the city limits, Dean pulled into an empty parking lot. He rolled his window down and looked at me. I lifted up my phone and messaged Sam with the address of the storage unit. Sam nodded and I took off. As we pulled up to the fenced in place, Dean stuck close behind me.

I stopped at unit 66 and got out. I unlocked the unit and opened it up. The boys got out of the Impala and watched me back my car inside the small metal container. They walked the car in and stood watching me unload things.

"Are you riding with us?" Dean asked as he picked up a curse box. I nodded then slapped his hand. He set the box down and gave me a sour look.

"What is all this stuff?" Dean asked as he looked at the artifacts that had collected dust.

"Is that a head of a Djinn in a glass jar?" Sam said a little curious and freaked out.

I nodded and smiled at it.

"This is some tales from the crypt shit, you realize that right?" Dean said lifting up a box filled with lore books.

"I think that is the point, Dean." Sam said looking around the unit. I had taken the liberty to paint as much protection and traps as I possibly could on the walls, floors and ceilings. I did not want to run the risk of getting anything tampered with.

I pulled a bag of weapons, laptop and clothing. I handed one of the bags to Sam and smiled at him. He shook his head and gave a half smile to me.

Dean was fixated on a glass case of bones. He stared at it and looked at me. I pulled my phone and wrote:

'They are the bones of a witch in my blood line.'

Dean gave me a strange look and sighed. I locked my car up and walked out with him. I locked the unit back up. Sam was waiting patiently by the Impala. Dean unlocked the doors and opened my door. I threw my bags in the trunk and sat in the backseat. Sam's phone rang and he walked away to answer it. I assumed it was Tana, letting us know she was there and where she was staying.

Dean fired up the car and tore away towards Oregon. Sam was playing on his phone while Dean drove. I leaned back and watched the scenery pass us by.

I could feel a little bit of tension as we passed through Hell's Gate. It was nothing but arid desert and road. The heat pounded on the top of the car, making everything inside sweat. I pulled my over shirt off and tossed it on the seat next to me. I caught Dean staring in the rearview mirror.

We passed a road sign that indicated a turn off for Winchester Lake. I tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed to it. He grinned at me and went back to his phone.

I leaned back in the seat and began to think. I hated not talking. I feel like I am conscious and trapped in my body. I could interact with my surroundings but I was not able to communicate. Only the sound of air escaped my lips. I crossed my arms and sighed.  
I was frustrated. I wanted to talk and sing along with the radio.

The landscape changed as we hit Oregon. I could see the green grass and bright blue sky. I sat up to see the mountains surrounding us. A trace of snow at the peaks gave the surroundings an artificial feeling as we pulled into Enterprise.

It looked like a small farming community. Small houses and land that was lined with fences and livestock littered the street as we rolled into town. We passed businesses and little stores along the main road.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel called the Ponderosa. It was made to resemble an old log cabin. He parked the impala outside of the motel office.

"Duck down." Dean said softly. I slid down in the seat and looked up at Dean.

"Just in case these people want to charge us for three people." Dean said as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.  
A few minutes later Sam came back with keys.

"First floor on the end." Sam said handing Dean a set of keys.

As we parked, I slipped out of the car and followed Sam into the room.

The walls were white with photos of the mountains. Two queen beds with nice comforters were pressed against the wall. There was a mini fridge and a desk with a gold lamp. The television was more modern that I expected. Dean began hauling some things inside. He dropped my bag of clothing by the door.

"So, Bobby isn't sure what we are dealing with but he did say that there have been a few strange deaths and omens." Dean said putting the three laptop cases on the desk.

"So, let's go take a look." Sam said as he opened a suitcase and pulled out a suit. He handed Dean a black bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

I sat on the bed and made a sour face. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You get to do research." Dean patted the top of my foot as he unzipped the dress bag. He pulled out a black suit and laid it on the bed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and picked up my phone.

I started a message to Tana:

'Where are you? I can't talk but if you call Sam or Dean, they can let you know where we are staying. Hurry, they are about to leave and I will be bored. We can snoop.'

I sent the message and looked back to Dean who was pulled off his shirt.

"Privacy." Dean said looking at me. I looked away quickly but my eyes went back to him. How could I not stare at him? He was very well built with strong shoulder and a nice chest.

He dropped his jeans on the floor and pulled the trousers up. He pulled the white shirt over his shoulders and began to button it.

Sam emerged from the bathroom in a suit. He went to his duffle and began fishing for something. He pulled out a box and began to pull out badges.

"Mercury and Mays?" Dean suggested. Sam nodded and tucked a black leather fold into his jacket.

"Now, find as much information about this town as you can. We shouldn't be gone very long. We will call you if we need anything. Text Sam if anything happens here." Dean said as he was adjusting his tie.

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Your friend said she was going to get a little sleep then meet up with us tonight. She has been on the road for two days straight." Sam said as he picked up the room key from the desk.

"Don't wander off." Dean warned me. I rolled my eyes and fell over to my side. I was feeling sorry for myself.

I hate to be left behind, I want to get out and be a part of the action.

The two men left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I sighed and began to pull out my laptop.

I began to find as much information about the strange occurrences and omens surrounding the area. Everything from cattle mutilations, electrical storms, missing people and strange deaths had been reported over the past two weeks. However, something that caught my attention was a case where a man and woman died in an accident but were spotted alive and well less than two days later. That same couple had been caught stealing from a local store leaving the authorities puzzled. This was a week ago when the couple died.

Shape shifter? Ghoul? Revenant? Zombie? Doppelganger? They all fit the profile but I needed more information about them.  
I researched the couple who died.

Paul and Louise Danfield. Married 10 years. Paul was a contractor and Louise was a librarian. Normal life, no children.  
The accident was ruled suspicious when the couple's car was found flipped in the creek, where the couple had drowned. Their bodies had been found 6 miles from the crash site on the shore of the creek.

I looked up any other surprise night of the living dead scenarios in the local area within 100 miles of Enterprise. Only thing that came up was a child who was pronounced dead in Le Grande about ten days ago came back to life then murdered its entire family.

I saved all the information I could find and left the laptop open. It had been two hours since the boys left me.  
I got up from the desk and moved to the window. I stared outside and sighed. I shut the curtains and moved to the bed.

I was bored.

I flipped the television on and began flipping through the channels. I stopped on an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

It was the episode where vampire Willow wreaks havoc on Sunnydale.

I pulled the pillow from the bed and began to watch the episode. I started to fall asleep when I heard the Impala pull up. The doors creaked open and the shut.

I could hear Dean and Sam talking about something as the handle began to jiggle.

"I am telling you. It seems normal." Sam said to Dean as they walked in.

I sat up on my elbows and looked at them with excitement. I felt like a dog when the owner comes home from work. I was excited to not be alone and interact, to a point.

"Hey." Sam said as he placed his keys by the door. I smiled and sat up quickly. I sat cross-legged and waited for the update.

"So, everything looks pretty standard. The bodies were, disgusting." Sam said as he shrugged his jacket off.

I shook my head no and crawled off the bed. I sat in the chair and began pulling up all the information I found. I flipped open my notebook and pointed to what I thought was going on.

"Huh?" Sam said looking at the article on the screen.

"So, she found an article about a couple who drowned in the river but was recently spotted robbing a local store." Sam said as he began typing something into the Google page.

I moved out of his way and let him work.

"She is thinking maybe a shape shifter or revenant." Sam said looking up at Dean. His face was skeptical but listening.

"It could even be a doppelgänger. Zombies?" Dean said looking at me. I nodded excited they were on the same page as me.

"Get this, the couple just vanished." Sam said looking up at Dean. My eyes widened with excitement because of the research I had done.

"Let's go talk to the family." Dean said leaning over Sam. I got up and casually moved to the fridge. I pulled a bottle of water from it and looked up at Sam's key. I hesitated for a minute but then grabbed it. I stuffed it into my bra and moved to the bed.

"Okay. So we are going to talk to the family. Shouldn't be too long." Dean said looking at me. I nodded and gave a sad face.

"Relax, we will be back soon." Dean smiled at me. I gave him an insincere smile and sat on the bed.

As soon as the boys pulled away, I was at my computer. I looked up the local library as well as a gas station close by. Both places were only three blocks away, I wrote down directions and rummaged through my bag to find my wallet. I pulled money and my driver's license. I threw on my jacket and headed out. I found a messenger bag that belonged to Sam; I flipped it open to find a gun and a few spare clips. I dropped my stuff inside the pocket then strapped it to me.

I walked down the quiet little street. It was nice to be out and doing something. I passed a few little shops and peered in the window. I kept moving towards the library until I was there.

It was a modest brick building. I found the local records in the must basement and began flipping through the records. In the last 100 years, there have been reports of duplicate people up until the 1980's then all reports dropped off until last week.

I took the book to the copier and began copying off pages. I moved to the mythology and lore books. I found a book of duplicates and doppelgangers. I glanced around to see if there were any cameras and tucked the book into my bag.

I found a back exit and took that after deactivating the fire alarm that was attached to it. As I stepped outside, it was dark. I checked my phone that I had turned silent. It was 8pm, when I left the motel room; it was only 4:30.

I had 4 voicemails and about 10 text messages.

I check the texts.

'You'd better meet us out front. NOW!' was the message from Dean. He had sent it at 7:58. I swallowed hard and made my way to the front of the building. Dean was leaned against the impala on the phone. Sam was nowhere to be found. I walked up slowly to the impala and waited at the grill to get my lecture.

"No, Cas. We checked the library while it was open. Sammy is breaking in now. Where the hell are you?" Dean snapped at Cas.

"Get here. We need your help." Dean said again with a rough voice.

Dean put the phone in his pocket and turned to face me. His face went through the emotions; relief, anger, annoyance and joy.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Dean snapped at me. He approached me and hugged me.  
I pointed to the library.

"That was reckless. Not to mention stupid!" Dean chastised me. I looked down and sighed. I wanted to defend myself but could not.  
Dean pulled his phone and made a call.

"Sam. She's with me. Let's go." Dean grumbled as he looked at me.

"Good news, your friend has spent the afternoon questioning a few demons on how we can get your voice back." Dean said as he opened the car door for me. I sat down inside and he shut the door.

"The bad news is, the demons don't have it." Dean continued. I was annoyed; I threw my arms up and kicked his seat.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dean turned around and pointed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and glanced out the window.

I mouthed the word Sam at him. He looked around.

"He should be here by now." Dean said confused.

We both hurried out of the car. I pulled the gun and clips from Sam's bag. Dean pointed for me to take the east side while he went west. I hurried along the side of the brick building. I could hear commotion coming from the basement where I had been. I glanced in to see Sam being thrown against a bookcase sending him, the books and the shelves crashing to the floor.

I ran to the back entrance and tried to get in but found it was locked. I turned to see Dean giving me a strange look. I picked up a rock and smashed the window; I reached in and turned the handle to let us in.

We ran down the staircase and into the middle of a fight. I pulled the gun up and fired off one shot at a man that was charging towards me. I was caught on the side by another one; the gun flew from my hands. I flipped to my back and began to throw punches and even kicks. I got the man off me and reached for the gun. I got up and fired into its face. Dean had two on him. I grabbed a chair and smashed one of the men attacking him with it. It fell to the ground I shot it.

I hurried to find Sam; he was a heap on the floor. Bloody and broken but still willing to fight. I helped him up and had Dean cover us. We hurried out of the building with Dean pulling the fire alarm as we left.

"You alright Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"Great Dean." Sam said sarcastically.

We hurried back to the motel. I got three hot wet towels and handed them to Dean. I dug to find the first aid kit and placed it next to Dean.

"What the hell happened in there, Sam?" Dean asked him as he began threading a needle.

"I don't know. I was in the basement looking for her and next thing I know I am in a fight with a group of men." Sam said looking at me.

"Humans?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know. I mean they seemed pretty normal besides the fact they were trying to kill me." Sam scoffed and looked down at his hands.

I pulled out the book I stole from the library and placed it next to Sam.

"Doppelgangers?" He questioned. I nodded and began pulling out all the pages I had printed off.

"So, what are we fighting evil twins?" Dean asked as he tied off the string. I handed the papers to Sam.

"Uh, that's weird. Why did it stop in the 1980's?" Sam asked me. I smiled and pointed to a piece of paper. It was the deed to the Danfield property from January 21, 1980.

"So the Danfield move here in the 1980's and all doppelganger activities stop." Sam said looking at the information.  
I picked up a piece of paper and wrote 'Hunter' on it. I placed it on top of the papers.

"Yeah, it would make sense. This place has been quiet for the last 30 years. We need to find out more about the Danfields." Sam said looking at me. I nodded and then looked at Dean. He was making a grimace at me.

"Dean, she found good information." Sam tried to defend me.

"She is wanted by angels or demons and she wanders around this place like it's nothing. It's dangerous." Dean snapped. I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair at the desk.

Sam pulled a chair up and began to set up his laptop. Dean laid on the bed and did the same.

We spent the next four hours trying to dig up information on the Danfields. I had hacked into their personal bank records and was scouring them for any kind of information. A payment to a storage locker or another property payment.

Around 2am, a knock on the door put all of us on high alert. I grabbed a gun from the bag I stole. Dean picked up the shotgun and Sam had the knife in hand. I pressed against the wall and Sam was just inside the bathroom door.

Dean moved to the door and peered through the peephole. He unlocked it and placed the shotgun to the door. He carefully opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked with a sweet tone in his voice.

"Yeah, you Dean?" A familiar voice asked. My eyes widened and I could feel my heart skip a beat.  
Tana!

"Who's askin?" Dean said looking at her funny.

"You are taking care of my friend." She said getting an attitude with Dean.

"You're Tana." Dean asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah." She said looking at him.

Dean stepped aside; we all waited with baited breath to see if the devil's trap would catch her. She walked past it and into the room. I tossed holy water in her face. She sputtered the water out and looked at me. Sam chucked a handful of salt at her. Her long brown hair was wet and covered in salt. She looked thinner since the last time I saw her. Her makeup was done and she was wearing her usual jeans and shirt. I grabbed her arm and sliced her with a silver knife.

"Enough! I am not a demon." She snapped. I smiled at her and hugged her tight.

"Hi!" She said hugging me back. I wanted to tell her all about what has been happening. I even started to talk but nothing came out. I frowned and looked at her.

"You must be Tana." Sam put his hand out to shake hers.

"Well, hello." She said smiling at Sam.

I mouthed 'Stop it.' to her and she smiled.

Dean gave me a look and I shot one back to him.

"So, what are we fighting?" She turned to face Dean.

"Doppelgangers." Sam said as he sat back at the computer. He looked up at her. Tana smiled and shrugged off her jacket.

"Where do we start?" She asked as she pushed up her sleeves.

"Reading." Sam pushed the book I stole from the library.

Dean sighed. I could feel the irritation radiating off him.

"So, I am thinkin while you and Tana do some research, I can take Helen Keller with me and we could go scope out the Danfield house." Dean said smirking at me. I glared at him but inside I was excited to get out of the room especially if it was with him.

"Helen Keller was deaf and blind." Tana looked up from the book. Dean made a face and mocked her. I grabbed Sam's bag and slung it around me.

I smirked knowing she had gotten him.

"Be safe." Tana said to Dean then looked at me. I nodded and grabbed my jacket.

"Always." Dean said as he grabbed his car keys.

I followed him to the Impala and looked at him across the car.

"So, I guess I will be doing most of the talking." Dean joked as he unlocked the car.

After an excruciating car ride out to the property, we parked about a block away. Dean went to the trunk; he pulled out a shotgun and shells. I picked up the other shotgun and was handed shells.

"Now, if for some reason angels show up, this symbol written in your blood will send them away." He handed me a scrap of paper with a symbol drawn on it.

"I think if the Danfields were hunters, they will have devils traps but on the safe side, grab the spray paint." Dean pointed to the can of red tucked in the side.

He pulled out a knife and tucked it into his jeans. I pulled a handgun of my own and tucked it away.

"Stay close to me. Don't wander off because I don't want to shoot you on accident." Dean warned me. I nodded and looked up at him.  
I could feel my heart beating in my chest. The blood was rushing fast in my body and my legs were a little shaky. The feeling of the hunt was something I never was able to get used to. I wanted to run in fear but I knew that I couldn't do that. Something inside of me was pushing me to it and no matter what I could never out run the urge to save the day.

Dean closed the trunk and nodded at me. I followed behind him and lit the flashlight from my pocket. We climbed up the small hill and found ourselves in the middle of a field belonging to the Danfields. We walked along a small footpath towards an old rickety barn. Dean quietly forced the barn door open and let me go first.

We walked along the barn walls until we came up empty. I shrugged and looked at Dean. He headed towards the exit; I did one last look around and tripped. I went crashing to the floor and threw my flashlight.

Dean spun around thinking we were being ambushed. He came to my side and shined the flashlight on a small hook sticking out among the scattered hay.

"Good work." Dean helped me up. I retrieved my flashlight and watched as he pulled the hook up. He descended the stairs carefully and I followed him. He shined his flashlight around the room.

"Bingo." Dean said as he shined a light on an arsenal of weapons. I found a light switch and flipped it. The room lit up slowly and slightly dramatically. The room was lined with weapons and bookshelves.

A large map of Oregon was tacked up and string was starting at Enterprise track all across the state. I pulled my phone out and began taking pictures. Dean scanned the books on the desk.

"Everything on this is about doppelgangers." Dean said pushing papers around the desk. I picked up the book and stuffed it into Sam's bag.

"Think he's gonna need the journal?" Dean asked as he lifted the beaten black leather journal. I shook my head no. He stuffed it into the bag and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat when his hand brushed my arm. He looked down at me and smirked.

"We should get as much of this as possible. Maybe even bring Sam and your friend back here tomorrow." Dean suggested. I nodded and put one more book in the bag.

"Now, let's find out what else they have in this little 'Hills Have Eyes' bat cave." Dean said as we walked through the underground bunker.

We found empty containment cell made of iron, devil's traps and the works. I found an old food storage closet, instead of food more weapons and an enormous supply of salt. Dean found the bottles of whiskey and tucked on inside of his jacket.

A loud crash came from the main room. We looked at each other. He pushed us inside of the closet and pressed himself against me.

"Silas, this is pointless. You know we killed the hunters." A voice echoed through the empty halls.

"Dillon. Why are the lights on?" The other voice replied.

"We are never going to find anything of use in this dusty old barn. Come on. Let's go find something to eat and torture." Dillon said dropping something on the floor. Dean slipped out of the room. I followed him closely. I had pulled out my gun and kept it at my side.

Dean stopped at the door. He paused for a minute then stepped into the room.

"Hey guy!" Dean chimed as he stood in the doorway.

The two men turned to face Dean. Dean waved and laughed.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"Dinner's served." One of the men said and charged at Dean.

Dean was knocked back but kicked the man off him. I instinctively fired a round at Dean's attacker, giving him a little more leeway. My shot hit the man in the neck sending blood spilling from the hole.

I stepped into the room and fired my gun at the other man. The bullet clipped his shoulder and sent him flying at me. I shot off another round and got the man in the stomach.

He knocked me to the ground and sent the gun to the floor away from me. I could hear Dean struggling with the other man.

The one who has me pinned to the ground placed his hand over my throat and pressed down. I struggled to fight him off but he was stronger than I expected. I spit and kicked at the man hovering over me. My right hand got free and I jammed a finger into the gunshot wound and twisted. The man recoiled off me and I sprung away from him. I looked for the gun but came up empty.

The man gripped my arm and threw me into a bookshelf. I could feel my muscles aching already. I slowly rolled to my side as the man kicked me in the rib. Air rushed out of my lungs as he kicked me again. I move out of the way and slowly got up. I could feel my ribs and I knew that at least one was broken. The man punched me in the face and made me spin around in a circle. I hit the ground. The room was spinning.

I could hear Dean's voice but could make out what he was saying. I heard a loud bang that seemed to echo. My attacker sat on top of my chest and put pressure on my ribs. I exhaled in pain as he took his hand and ran it across my face. He licked his hand covered in my blood; the man gave me a funny look and leaned back.

"You? No. How?" The man said looking at me confused.

I closed my eyes and felt a spray of warm wet liquid. The pressure on my chest lifted causing me to sit up. Dean was standing in front of me with a machete. His face was cut up and bleeding. He dropped the machete and knelt down beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded in confusion. My hearing and vision was normal again as Dean helped me to my feet.

"You took a beating, kid." He teased. I smiled and half shrugged. The burn of my ribs made me cringe.

"Broken ribs." Dean said looking at me. I nodded because I knew the pain. It was fairly common in this line of work.

"Sit here. I will take care of these two." Dean said as he lifted my chin and checked my face. He handed me a towel and began to drag my attacker away.

We gathered our things and headed back to the Impala. Dean had taken a few weapons from the arsenal as well as some more books. The walk back felt like it was going to last for miles.

As we stopped at the car, Dean touched my arm. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thanks for the first shot." He said looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes. He unlocked the trunk and set his new acquirements in the back. I set Sam's bag in the back as well.

Dean got into the car and started the engine up. We drove back to the hotel and parked.

"We are going to get the third degree." Dean sighed as he glanced over at me. We both looked pretty torn up. I nodded and sighed. I pulled the door handle and met him at the trunk.

We gathered our things and unlocked the door. We stepped in set our things down. The room was empty. Tana's jacket was gone as well as Sam's.

"Gone for a drink. Don't have too much fun without us. Love Sam and Tana." Dean recited from a piece of paper.

I smiled at him. He shook his head and set it back on the table.

"I need a shower and a beer." He sighed and tossed his jacket on the chair. I nodded in agreement. I pulled a beer for each of us and handed it to him.

"Let me see your ribs." He said after taking a large drink. I lifted my shirt up and let him look.

He poked around and smiled. He left his hand on my skin giving me goose bumps.

"Not broken. Just bruised." He smiled at me and took another drink. Something in my head was screaming to kiss him. I tried to ignore her but the voice got louder.

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him. I pulled him to meet me and kissed him a little harder. He kissed me back and set his beer down. I pushed my fingers into his back and kissed him back. He walked me backwards towards the beds. Even if I was covered in blood and broken, I felt like a damn goddess. I was strong and fierce.

Dean grabbed a handful of hair and pulled my head back.

"I wish I knew what your voice sounded like." Dean grumbled. I smiled at him and kissed his lips. He kissed me hard and backed me towards the bed. He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. He kissed on my neck and down my chest. His hand was firmly planted on my lower back. My fingers fumbled with the hem of his shirt, I pulled it over his head.

Dean pulled my bra over my head and let it fall to the floor. He laid me on the bed and kept kissing down my stomach. My fingers pushed through his hair as he stopped at the top of my jeans. He crawled off the bed and pulled the jeans over my hips and to the floor. He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor with my jeans. He pushed his boxers to the floor.

He grabbed the back of my thigh and lifted my leg. He wrapped them around his waist and returned to my lips. He kissed me a little harder; he bit my bottom lip and pulled. I smiled at him and sighed a little as his left hand trailed down my side. He gripped my panties and pulled them to the side.

Dean pushed in two fingers inside of me. I took a sharp breath and gripped his arm. He pushed his fingers inside of me faster. In my head, I was begging him to keep going but the words were not coming out.

He pulled his fingers out and placed his hand above my head. He leaned in and kissed me again. He pushed himself inside of me and slowly began to create a new rhythm. I arched my back to slow my breathing down and not come as fast. Dean's eyes watched me with every move, almost with a hint of suspicion in them. I placed a hand behind his head and pulled his face closer to mine. I kissed his lips then his shoulder.

He put his arms behind my back and gently lifted me into a sitting position.

Each push and pull made my skin grow hotter and hotter. I could feel my head spinning and my heart racing. I wanted to cry out but knew nothing would come out, I was breathing harder and a little louder than I expected.

"I... Just come." Dean said quietly into my shoulder as I dug my fingers into his skin a little harder than I planned. I held my breath and looked to the celling I was seeing a kaleidoscope of a million colors and shape. I wanted to keep my cool and not explode into a million pieces but it was too late.

Every muscle and nerve was screaming alive as he hugged me tighter to his body. I placed my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. I wanted to say a million things or moan, hell I would have even been satisfied to scream at that point.

Dean's grip on my back loosened as he finished. I laid back gently, trying to avoid hitting my head on the headboard. His body fell next to mine with his hand resting on my stomach. I rolled to my side and moved closer to him.

"That was. Fun." He smiled then kissed me. I bit my bottom lip and smiled back at him.

"That has to be terrible. No speaking." Dean said as I placed my head just below his chin. He rubbed my back as we laid in bed for a few moments. It was silent beside the sounds of cars passing outside and the beats of his heart playing like a relaxing melody in my ears.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep well earned sigh.

"Yeah, I'm not showering just yet." Dean said with a half laugh in his voice. I looked up and smiled at him in agreement. He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and just listened.

It must have been an hour later when Sam and Tana returned to find us still in bed. Both of us were awake, laying still and being calm. It was a weird feeling just to be still, being a hunter is never just being still. It is always moving and never stopping until you are stopped.

"Whoa! Hello full moon." Tana joked as she stepped into the room. I didn't move a muscle, I was too sore and slightly too tired to care. Dean pulled the blanket over us.

"So I see you two have gotten acquainted." Tana said as she put her jacket on the chair. Sam flipped on a light and stood by the desk.

"What happened?" He asked looking at both of us. We were still covered in blood splatter and covered in bruises and cuts.

"Doppelgangers?" Dean said and I nodded. Tana shot me a look. Her eyes darted to Deans.

"Seriously?" Sam said looking at us.

I nodded.

"Yeah, they were looking for something. I think it is in one of the books we brought back." Dean said to Sam.

"Are you guys okay?" Tana asked.

"Yeah, we're great." Dean said as he looked down at me. I smiled at him then looked back to her.

"Nasty little slut." She joked. She hit the top of my foot with her hand then made her way to Sam's bed. She sat down and looked at Dean.

"Tell me everything that happened." She asked Dean. He sat up and looked at her. I sat up and leaned against the headboard.  
I knew what she was asking about. My secret.

Dean began to go into what happened and left out the part that the ganger questioned what I was. He must not have heard it.

"Maybe we should call Cas. He would know, right?" Sam asked Dean.

"I can. I don't know how much he can help." Dean grumbled.

"Who's Cas?" Tana asked looking around the room at us.

"He's…uh. He's an angel." Sam said as he pushed his hand through his hair. I nodded in agreement with him.

"Angels?" Tana said looking at him.

"I know. But think about it, we fight monsters." Dean said getting a little defensive. I sat up slowly and kissed his shoulder.

Tana stood up and handed me my blood soaked clothing.

"Maybe I could get you something clean." She smiled. I nodded again. Dean pulled his jeans on and his shirt.

Tana handed me jeans and a tank top. I quickly dressed as Dean sat on the end of the bed.

"Castiel. Who art in heaven, get your ass down here. We have some questions. Please." Dean said as he bowed his head. I smirked and sat behind him.

A light rustle of the curtains revealed him, he was standing in the light of the window.

"Dean. What do you need?" Cas asked looking at Dean with an intensity I have never seen.

"Hey, Cas. What do you know about doppelgangers?" Dean asked him.

"Well, I know that they are an abomination. Many times a doppelganger will being death to the original article. Why?" Cas asked as he looked to me. I dropped my head and looked at my nails.

"We think we are dealing with a huge number of them here." Sam said pulling out a map.

"It would make sense. The child of the doppelganger is here." Cas said still staring at me.

"What?" Dean said confused. I looked down at the blankets.

"If a doppelganger and a human were to procreate, that child would be something of great value," Cas said as he moved into the room "The essence of this child could spark mass amounts of creation but also devastation in its wake."

"Okay, so where is this child of the doppelganger?" Dean said looking up at Cas.

Cass looked at Sam and then Tana.

"Christ, she is right here." Tana said as she pointed to me.

Dean leaned to the side and looked at me.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"Yes, it's true. She is the offspring of the doppelganger." Cas said looking at me.

"Okay, so we have been hiding a monster/angel/demon fugitive and you failed to mention that, Why?" Dean snapped.

"Because I knew I could trust you to keep her safe." Cas said looking at Dean with an intense stare.

"What about her makes her so valuable? I know that her "essence" stuff but how does that even happen?" Sam asked. His question was just as confused as we all were.

"When a doppelganger is created, it can be for a number of reasons. Bloodline extension, death omen the list is long. But if the doppelganger is to breed with a human, this child will be the rarest thing in the supernatural world. The child will have the ability to heal itself quicker, think faster and retain more information than anything. A safety was created that the child will remain in a sort of locked state. The problem being once the child has discovered it, there is a process that begins. The child can harness the power. If the doppelganger speaks of and accepts its true nature, they will soon change." Cas said looking at us.

"So wait, she's the doppelganger. And you knew?" Dean said to me with a look of betrayal. I looked down and nodded.

"So, why doesn't she have a voice?" Sam asked Cas.

"The angels decided it would be best if they took possession of it." Cas said in a low voice.

"You took her voice!" Dean and Tana shouted at the same time. Sam looked at me as I looked up. In my mind, I had a feeling that is where it went. I knew why they took it from me.

"I know. I am sorry." Castiel said to Dean. Dean stood up and moved close to Castiel. Something in my mind clicked. An image glazed in my memory.

I pulled a pocketknife from my jeans and sliced my hand open quietly. I winced as the blade drug across my hand. Sam gave me a funny look. I began drawing the picture in my head on the bedspread. I calmly reached for the alarm clock and lifted it from the nightstand. I threw it at Castiel's chest. Dean turned and looked at me. Cas's eyes met mine and I mouthed 'sorry' to him. I pressed my hand into the symbol I painted in the bed with my blood.

I stood up and grabbed a towel. I turned Sam's computer to face me. I opened a word document and then began typing. Sam read each sentence as I finished it.

"I know that I should have been honest. I know what I am but I am not going to turn. I refuse to be an omen or whatever they think I will become. I also know that I am not about to become a nuclear weapon for either side. I am sorry I withheld this from you Dean and Sam. What Cas didn't tell you is that in order for this to end, I have to die. Be it my essence gets taken or bloody painful death." Sam read aloud.

"So, you have to die for this to stop?" Dean asked.

I resumed typing.

"Yes. Tana and I found this out and she has been looking for another way for me to keep living." Sam read. Tana sighed.

"I found a few options but nothing that you want to do." Tana piped up.

"Well? You going to share with the class?" Sam asked before I could even type.

"We could get the demons to help but that would mean you would become a full ganger. I also heard of a coven of vamps in West Virginia who could compel you to forget it all." She said with a sigh.

"No vampires." Dean snapped. He sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happens if you change?" Dean asked me.

Sam brought his laptop to me and I began to type.

'If I begin to change, one of two things will happen. I will start receiving messages from heaven or hell, like marching orders. I am expected to carry out the orders until I am done. Then I am expected to find the original version of me and kill her. Once that happens, some angel or devil will come retrieve me.' I wrote.

"Marching orders?" Dean said skeptically.

'Yes, marching orders. If, I begin to change and I refuse to follow along, I will have hallucinations and slow be driven mad until I do what I am told.' I typed out. Dean did not read it aloud but just looked at me.

'Yes, it is the choice I will take.' I spelled out on the screen.

"So, we need to get out of here. Now." Dean said looking at the room.

"Where in the hell are we going?" Tana asked Dean.

"Pack your shit and follow along." Dean snapped. I quickly typed something on the word processor. I saved it and shut down the computer. I began packing my things. Sam and Tana made trips out to the cars.

Dean grabbed my arms.

"Have you had them?" He asked me about the hallucinations. I shook my head no.

"What will trigger them?" Dean asked me. His lips were inched from my face. I reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'If I kill an innocent person.' I placed it in his hand. He looked at me then the screen.

"Well, let's keep it that way." Dean said softly as his eyes met mine. I leaned up and kissed his lips.

'I promise.' I mouthed as I pulled away and his eyes opened.

The front door creaked open as Tana stepped in. We parted away from each other. I pushed my hands through my hair and looked at the bag near me.

"Don't let me interrupt." She joked as Dean cleared his throat.

"Are you riding with her or us?" Dean asked me. I wanted to scream with you but I looked at Tana. She smirked and looked at Dean.

"Sam's riding with me. He knows where we are going. Ang can ride with you." She smiled at me. I winked at her and grabbed my bag.

"Fine. Come on." Dean turned to me and gave me a look. I followed Dean out of the room and to the Impala. He unlocked the door and got in.

We fired up the car and took off. Dean blasted music as we drove down the highway. He spent the first few hours singing and talking about Sam and their adventures. I was dying to tell him about my life. I wanted to tell him about my first hunt. How Tana and I found out about being sister and the angels. I wanted to tell him about being a doppelganger. I wanted to tell him that I was starting to like him and how that put him in a dangerous spot. I got a few hours of sleep while he drove.

We had been on the road for about 10 hours at this point. We had seen it go from darkness to light and were facing another six hours on the road.

"You know what? It's weird not having someone to talk back." Dean said as he looked over at me. I made a face and looked back to the window.

"I just wish Cas would give your damn voice back!" Dean said getting a little angry. I nodded and sighed.

"We are stopping up here. I need gas and coffee." Dean said looking over at me. I smiled and pulled my phone out. I pulled my messaging up and began typing.

'Did you want to get some sleep? I can drive.' I typed out and had the phone speak aloud.

"Nah, I will be fine. I'll sleep when I'm dead." Dean joked.

'Please.' I wrote for my phone to say.  
"M' fine." Dean said looking at me.

I smiled at him and winked.

"You better drive my baby like she is made of glass. I will kill you if you hurt her." Dean warned me. I nodded and put two fingers up in scouts honor.

"Put 'em down." Dean grumbled as he pulled off and parked at the gas pump. I scooted over and got behind the wheel of the car. I was excited to drive her.

Dean crawled into the passenger seat.

"Now, you follow this map to the letter. We are going here. When we hit Sioux falls you wake me up and I will take over." Dean pointed to the map. I nodded and turned the car on.

He leaned against the door and was soon asleep. I spent the next six hour driving down the highway, passing through little town and listening to the radio. Dean slept peacefully beside me until I saw the turn off road for Sioux Falls. I leaned over and gently shook him.

He sat up and took a deep breath in.

"We here?" Dean asked as he looked around. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Alright, pull over up here. I need to move." Dean said looking at me. He glanced behind us to see if Tana and Sam were still there.

"They kept pace. I'm surprised." Dean said looking at me. I smiled at him and pulled the car to the shoulder. Dean stepped out while I slid across the seat. Sam and Dean met at the trunk and spoke for a moment. My phone buzzed scaring me half to death; I pulled it out and read the message from Tana.

'So, Dean W. I am impressed. He is kinda handsome. Sam's not so bad either. Just be careful. We can't have you going full metal jacket on us.' She wrote.

'K' was all I could even articulate. I slipped my phone back in my pocket as Dean sat down inside the car.

"Let's go." He said putting the key into the ignition and tearing off into town.

We sped through town like a bullet train to nowhere. It ended up being some shit hole salvage yard at the end of town.

"Singer's Salvage. Really?" Tana griped as she crawled out of the car. Dean opened the trunk and began unloading bags. We reached for my bag and grabbed each other's hand instead. I looked up at him and smirked.

An older man stepped out onto the porch, his flannel was green and blue potentially covered in blood. His face was covered in a messy brown beard with streaks of grey randomly splattered in. An old dirty beat up trucker hat was perched on his head. The look on his face was half relief and half sour.

"Glad you guys made it back." He said looking at Sam as he stepped down the porch.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Sam said as he hugged the old man.

"Dean, answer your damn phone." He grumbled at Dean. He hugged him and looked at me.

"Who's with you?" the man asked stepping back from Dean.

"Uh. Well, this is Angela. She doesn't talk and her sister…friend, Tana. Hunters." Dean said as he turned to look at me.

"You must be Bobby. Sam filled me in on the ride here." Tana strolled up and stuck her hand out to Bobby. They shook hands and she smiled at him.

We walked into the musty old house and Sam shut the door behind us.

"So, why can't she talk?" Bobby asked as he sat on the edge of the table.

"The angels took her voice away. Apparently she is a special creation." Dean said as he poured a small glass of whiskey for himself.

"Okay. What is she?" Bobby asked.

"She's a doppelganger." Tana said as she sat down on the couch in the other room.

"Doppelganger? Like a death omen." Bobby said sounding startled.

"Not exactly. There are different kinds. Some are bad, well hell most are bad but there are a small few that have something special to them. My sister is one of them." Tana explained.

"Cas told us that she contains an essence or something that could basically spark good or all hell will break loose." Dean said as he came over beside me. I was propped up on the kitchen counter next to the jar of blood and burnt herbs.

"Okay. So, what now?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I am assuming she'd like to get her voice back. Hell, while we are at it let's see if we can find a way to diffuse the supernatural 'A-bomb' inside of her." Dean said as he swallowed a bit of whiskey. I took the glass from his hand and finished it in one gulp.

He gave me a grumpy look and took the glass back. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at Bobby.

"So, we are hitting the books." Bobby sighed and stood up.

We spent the next 8 hours between combing for answers and drifting in and out of small naps. I woke up to find the whole room sleeping besides Dean.

"Hey." He said quietly.

I smiled.

"I think I found something. There is a way to get your voice back." Dean said as he turned his laptop to face me. I glanced at the page and read along.

"We just have to figure out which freaking angel took it." He said rubbing his forehead. I smiled and pressed my lips to his forehead and ran fingers in his hair. A light rustle came from the kitchen, both of us turned to find Cas standing in there.

"Cas." Dean said confused.

Castiel charged at me with a silver blade. I jumped out of the way, as the angel flew into the desk. Bobby sprang up to find Castiel charging at me again. Dean grabbed his arms and Sam ripped the silver blade from his hands.

"Dean, it has to be this way. She is far more dangerous than any of you know." Castiel shouted at the room. Tana had wrapped her arms around me in part comfort and part holding me back.

"Cass, this isn't you. She doesn't want to go dark side. We are trying to figure out how to get rid of this." Dean snapped at the angel.

"Let go of me." Cas snapped at him. Dean looked at me; I nodded for him to let the angry angel go.

"First things first, who took her voice?" Sam asked as he set the blade on the desk.

"I have it. I got possession of it." Castiel stared at me with impassive eyes. I stared back as if I was about to challenge a building not to fall on me.

"Then give it back." Dean shouted.

"She has to promise not to let this happen." Castiel turned and looked at Dean, "Or I will have to stop her and anyone who tries to stop me."

I stood up and cautiously moved closer to Castiel. Dean's eyes filled with fear as I tapped the man on the shoulder.

Cas turned to face me. I was scared to death being close to the man who just tried to skewer me but I knew I had too. Castiel smelled like wet cinnamon and made my stomach turn a little.

I nodded at him.

"Fine. This is going to be excruciating pain." Castiel said looking at me with what seemed to be sad eyes.

He slowly moved his hand up to my throat and lightly touched my neck then placed his other hand on my chest. I felt every hair on my body raise and my muscles tightened. Soon everything, every inch started to burn like I was being laid on hot coals. I closed my eyes and everything went dark. I could hear a strange sound around me. My brain was vibrating inside my skull. I felt myself hit the floor and everyone around scrambling to help me.

"Please, wake up." Dean shouted at me. I felt myself being picked up off the floor and carried away. The smells changed as I moved from room to room. The last thing I remember was the sharp smell of rust and salt. I was very cold.

I fluttered my eyes open to a dim room. I could see the pentagram on the ceiling grate over the auxiliary exhaust fan above me. Light from the outside poured into the room. I slowly sat up and looked around to place where I was. The walls were a mixture of browns and red rust, everything smelt like salt. There was a small desk with Sam slumped over on it. His head placed neatly on top of his arms. The desk lamp was on shining on the book he has passed out into.

To the left was a cot that was chained to the wall. Tana had her back facing me as she slept there. I could hear the faint sounds of her talking in her sleep. My eyes moved just a little further beyond that to find Dean with his feet on the table hunched down in a stiff metal chair. He had sunglasses over his eyes and was breathing a little heavy, which led me to assume he was sleeping too. Overhead I could hear the rush of the fan and feet moving along the floorboards, I wanted to know what had happened but was too scared to move. I remembered every second of pain I had felt.

Then it came crashing down like a two-ton elephant, I had my voice back. I could talk and sing. I could make strange sounds. I could whistle. I kicked my feet over the edge of the bed; I stood up and carefully moved to Dean. I crouched down in front of him and picked up his hand.

"Dean!" I whispered excitedly. I had forgotten what my own voice sounded like.

Dean snorted a little bit then pushed his sunglasses off his face. He looked at me and gave me a strange look.

"Ang. You're alright?" Dean asked sounding more surprised that I expected.

"Hi." I said softer than a whisper.

"Hi." He replied with a laugh and let a smile roll across his face. He was not the smiling kind of guy, I knew this from the short amount of time we spent together.

He sat up and hugged me.

"You can talk!" He said in my ear.

"I really can." I said trying not to boil over with excitement. I could feel myself fighting the urge to just blather on about nothing.

"What's going on?" Tana asked from the cot next to us.

"Hi." I said looking to her. She shot up from the bed and tackled me to the ground. She hugged me tighter than I had ever been hugged.

Sam had sprung up from his chair holding a knife in his hands. He looked at us and shook his head. The confusion in his face melted and he set the knife down.

"This is real?" I asked. I could feel it crumbling. I couldn't tell if I was going to cry or have a mental breakdown due to the excitement.

"Very real." Sam reassured me. Tana got up and let me get to my feet. I rushed over to Sam and hugged the impossibly tall man around his middle, he stood for a moment unsure what to do but finally put his arms around me.

"Bobby! We need some water down here!" Dean shouted up at Bobby.

"Fuck water, bring whiskey." I shouted at Bobby. Dean shot me a surprised look and smiled again.

The wooden stairs creaked as the old man hurried down with a bottle and glasses in hand. He stood in the door and peered in.

"Nice to meet you, Bobby." I said looking at the bearded man. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You too, Angela." Bobby said as he stepped into the room. He set the glasses down and poured a drink for each of us.

As the glasses clinked together, I swallowed my drink and looked at everyone in the room.

"I HAVE BEEN SAVING THIS UP FOR SO FREAKING LONG!" I shouted at the room, "Tana…I can't believe that you just left, I thought it was because you hated me and never wanted to see me again you bitch! Oh my god, I love the sound of my… my own voice! Sam you are like a tall hot giant with lady hair! And Bobby, I have heard so much about you! It is an honor to finally meet you in person! And you…" I paused for a moment as I turned to Dean. I mainly needed to breathe. I had my left hand clenched in a fist and pointed at Dean with my right hand.

"You, Mister Winchester. You need to give yourself more credit; you are freaking wonderful man who is kicking ass and getting your ass kicked in return. You have been to hell and back but you still feel like you are failing. What are you an idiot?! No, you need to just accept that some things you can't fix. Oh and another thing, when you are all dirty and bloody from a hunt, you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Now, you had better hug your freaking brother before I crack you both new assholes." I said as I took a big deep breath.  
I exhaled and made a strange squeaky sound. I grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I have never felt so… freaking alive!" I sang out in a weird musical movie moment way.

"Where is the hug? I don't see it." I said demanding them to get their butts in gear. The two men hugged and broke apart.

"Oh and Dean." I said to him as he passed by me, "You had better be ready for more of the other night."

Dean lifted an eyebrow and made the 'bring it' face. He put an arm around my waist and looked at me; I smiled at him a squealed a little.

"I need to get in a car and drive. I need to sing and shout at strangers." I blurted out.

My vision began to vibrate and grow fuzzy. Soon a large white light was in the peripheral of my left eye; I blinked hard but only made the light grow. I dropped my glass and felt myself crumble.

Dean dug his fingers into my side and helped me up.

"Cas! Castiel get down here!" Dean shouted at the air.

"Please." I softly pleaded. I could hear everything, the sound of Sam's watch ticking, the air pushing through the blades of the fan even the movement of the whiskey in Dean's glass as he set it on the table.

"What is it Dean?" I heard Castiel say sounding annoyed.

"What is going on with her?" Tana shouted at him. I heard her pull something from her side.

"Angela. Tell me what is going on?" He touched my arm and asked.

"It's like someone turned the volume up to 20... It hurts… I can't see right... Please... please Help." I pleaded in a whisper.

"Help her lie down." Cas said to Dean. I heard Dean nod and we moved to the bed in the middle of the metal room. Cas moved to my side and touched my cheek.

"You are going to feel disoriented because you have your voice back. Your body is a little overwhelmed by the sensation. You need to rest." Cas said to me in a very calm voice that was soothing, "I also placed something inside of you; it will act like a pressure trigger, if you do go dark, this will go off and you will cease to be. This was a warning."

"No..." I whispered. Dean sat beside me and looked up at Cas. Dean held my hand and someone touched my forehead brushing my hair lightly.

"Well?" Dean grumbled. I cringed at his voice echoing in my head.

"Sorry." Dean said softer.

"She is a little overwhelmed. She needs to rest. No more than a few hours and she will be back to normal." Castiel said. He had lied to Dean about what was really going on inside of me. How could he not know that? Why is he not upset?

I could feel myself becoming erratic and tired. Castiel pressed on my forehead and I was sent into a place I had never seen before. The lights were bright but did not hurt. I could smell lilacs and hear the sound of the wind pushing through the trees. I turned around to see Castiel standing underneath a tree.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked him.

He moved closer to me.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"They didn't hear about the dirty bomb you planted in me?" I asked him.

"No. It would only upset them. When you wake up, you will not remember this or the dirty bomb as you call it." Cas said to me as he looked through squinted eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"This is one of my favorite places in heaven. The garden of a Swedish woman from her childhood." Cas said as he began to walk. I followed along with him.

"Why?" I asked him. I wasn't sure what I was asking about but I knew that is what I wanted to ask.

"The angels don't trust that you can fight the urge to use your gift for good." Castiel said without looking at me.

"Is there another way, Cas?" I asked him.

"Yes. You could die." Castiel said looking to me.

"Will I save people? Dean? Tana? Sam?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Fine. I will do it." I said looking at him.

"When you wake, we will discuss it. Go, he is waiting for you." Castiel said to me. He was looking past me.

"Who?" I said looking at Cas then to where he was looking. It was Dean, stretched out on a blanket. His hand was tucked under his head and one placed on his chest.

"Thank you." I said kissing Castiel on the cheek. I smiled then ran to Dean. In my dream, we spent the afternoon laying in the sun. It felt nice to be peaceful and soaking up the sun. I could smell Dean like he really was there. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest and hear his breathing.

My dream was ripped out from me as I came back to life. I was lying in a bed with Dean. My head was on his chest. He had a book in his hand and was reading quietly.

"Hi." I said looking up to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better. Where is Castiel?" I asked Dean. He placed the book on the floor and looked at me.

"He'll be back." Dean said as he shifted to his side.

"I know that there is something I wanted to do or tell you but I can't remember." I said looking at his face.

"You'll remember. Angel mojo messes with the hard wiring." Dean joked and took a deep breath. I leaned forward and kissed him. He pushed the hair from my face and kissed me back. I put a hand around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand slipped up the back of my shirt.

"I meant what I said." I looked at him trying to give sincere eyes.

"I know you did." He put his head to mine. I kissed him harder and pushed my hand up the back of his head. His hand traced my side and moved up my back. He pushed me against him and his other hand grabbed my butt. He rolled me to my back and hovered over me. He placed his lips gently on my neck and kissed down to my collarbone. His mouth moved lower to the top of my breast. He placed a kiss then looked up at me. I lifted his face to mine and kissed him with a larger fire in my belly.

He sat back and pulled his shirt off. He helped pull my tank top over my head and laid me back gently. Dean pulled my bra over my head leaving me completely exposed against the scratchy sheets of the small bed. He kissed between my tattoos and moved down towards the top of my jeans. Goosebumps rose as his mouth moved lower. I put fingers in his hair and giggled a little. His fingers were working on getting my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Dean!" Sam shouted from the stairs.

"Yeah." Dean said as he sat up and looked at the doorway. I sighed, put my hands over my breast, and sat up.

"We found something." Sam said looking at us. His eyes were a little wide in shock then darted to the floor quickly.

"Back to our regularly scheduled programming." Dean grumbled as he leaned in and kissed my neck. He used little teeth with his kiss. I let out a light moan and sighed. Dean crawled out of the bed leaving behind a sharp sting and heat on my neck. He handed me my clothing and pulled his shirt back on.

He waited as I dressed and walked with me down the stairs.

"Boulder, Colorado." Castiel was standing in the kitchen looking at us once we rounded the corner.

"What about it Cass?" Dean said more irritated than normal.

"There is a young man there who has an item that can help us. I will retrieve it. It may take me a day or so." Castiel said then disappeared.

"What?" I said looking at the room.

Everyone besides Dean had a gloomy look on their faces.

"Castiel said that he found a solution to your doppelganger problem. But it comes with risk." Tana said looking at me.

"What kind of risk?" I asked her.

"Death." Sam said gloomily.

"What? No!" Dean snapped and pulled me closer to him.

"Dean. It's not for sure." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean said looking at everyone in the room. Everyone looked anywhere but us. I could feel my hands and feet growing cold. I had to run.

"We just met her and we are going to sacrifice her to some crazy ass angels?" Dean shouted.

I let go of Dean's hand and sat on the stairs. I could feel myself shaking.

The voice in my head was shouting for me to run. I knew I couldn't get far but I had to try. I wasn't ready to die. I put my head on my hands and tried to come to grips with my impending death.

Dean began arguing with Sam and Bobby over this. Tana was sitting silently. This was something we had talked about before she took off. We knew that it would mean my death in order to stop this from happening. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes and rolling across my cheeks. The idea of dying was oddly comforting but it was the idea of leaving Tana and the boys, mainly Dean behind that hurt and scared me.

"There has to be another way." I said looking up with the tears streaking my face.

"This is not up for discussion." Dean snapped as he turned around.

Dean stopped and looked at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Sam followed behind us and was trying to explain Cas's plan. Dean slammed the door behind us.

"We will find another way." Dean promised to me. He touched my shoulders and kissed me. I nodded and wiped my face.

"I will make some calls. You keep reading this book. It's the one from the Danfield house." Dean picked it up and placed it in my hands.

I sat on the bed and began reading Paul Danfield's journal. He went on about finding out about the child of the doppel curse. He had conducted a small amount of research on his subject. He spoke of his subject like he was close to it.

"The subject he wrote about in his journal was his wife." I blurted out. Dean looked up and gave me a strange look.

"The subject is displaying symptoms that she may in fact be turning. I cannot fathom the idea of being without her." I read from the page and flipped to another section, "it seems that the curse allows the subject to imprint on the first eyes it see and deems as a protector. The subject will kill and fight to save this person, leading me to believe that is the reason for the subject to change."

"His wife was a child of the doppelganger?" Dean said looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean he loved her and she imprinted on him which I think means that she loved him." I said looking at Dean confused. I rubbed my forehead.

"Imprint? Why does that sound familiar?" Dean said looking at me. He got up and ran down the stairs. He came back with a laptop and sat on the bed next to me.

He searched for the meaning of imprinting. I scanned the articles he brought up and looked at his face.

"So basically, when the subject awakens and knows what is going on. In a moment of strife and pain, if someone were to save them. The doppelganger basically becomes tethered to them." I said looking up at his face.

"Does that mean?" Dean looked confused.

"No. I mean that is just a myth. I mean I am not a baby goose or duck. So, nah." I said playing off and lifted the book up.

"Ang." Dean looked at me with a stern face.

"Dean."

"Would you kill for me?" He asked trying to sound serious.

I laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Get to reading." Dean laughed and closed the laptop. I lifted the book up and continued came up around 8:30 and offered dinner.

I made Dean eat something. We sat in chairs scattered throughout the former dining room. No one spoke a word as we ate.

"Seriously." Tana blurted out.

I looked up at her.

"This is so stupid. I am sure that the stupid angel isnt going to kill you without bringing you back." Tana said placing her fork on her plate.

"He has tried already." I said coldly to her.

"Dean wouldn't let that happen." She shouted at me.

"What are you going to just leave again if I don't chose to die?" I asked her.

She stood up and threw her plate in the sink. She threw open the screen door and disappeared outside.

"I'll go get her." Sam sighed and placed his plate on the counter. I got up and placed my plate by the sink. Dean was watching me as I moved through the room.

"Stop." Bobby snapped at me.

"No. There has to another way." I said looking at Bobby.

"We will find it." He said looking at Dean. Dean sighed and got up.

"Please trust us." Dean begged. I nodded in agreement.

After dinner, we went back to research in the bedroom. I fought sleep until I knew that Dean had passed out next to me. I carefully crawled over him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him and kissed him once more. I slowly and quietly moved down the stairs to the main floor. I peered around the corner to find Bobby sleeping. I could hear sexual sound from around the corner; I assumed it was Sam and Tana. I quietly searched the kitchen counters for keys to a car.

Dean's keys were sitting next to his wallet. I picked them up and palmed them. I glanced around. I picked up my bag of things and weapons. I pushed the door open as quietly as possible. I unlocked the Impala and threw my bag in the backseat. I shut it as quietly as the car would allow. As I opened the front door, I put the car in neutral and began pushing it away from the house.  
I struggled against the loose gravel but finally got her to move.

"Where are you going?" I heard a gruff voice from behind me that made my throat turn to stone.

"Away." I said with fear in my voice.

"In my car?" Dean walked up beside me. He gripped the frame of the window making her stop.

"I'll do it now or later." I said turning to him, "You ca…" He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me.

"Don't run." He said as he broke away from my lips.

"Yes, I have too." I said looking up at his face.

"I'll go with you." He offered.

"No, it will get you killed." I said looking down.

Dean reached in and put the car in park. He pulled the keys from the ignition and held them in his hand. I reached for them but he placed him in the air.

"Not funny. I will just steal Bobby's car." I threatened.

"No you won't" Dean said as he looked down at me.

"I can't let this happen to you. I won't. If you like me, half as much as I love you. You will let me go." I said to him.

"Not without me." He looked down at me with a serious face.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Give me five minutes and we can go." Dean said looking at me. He closed the door to the car and ran back inside of the house. I leaned against the car and crossed my arms over my chest.

A few minutes passed and Dean came out of the house with a bag over his shoulder. He tossed it in the back and got inside. I jumped into the passenger side.

"This isn't part of my master plan." I said looking at him with irritation.

"Yeah, well. I like throwing plans out the window." Dean joked and looked at me.

The glass from behind my head shattered sending pieces flying throughout the car. Hands from behind ripped me out of the window and threw me to the ground. A large dark haired man stood over me. He bent over and lifted me up. The man threw me against the side of the Impala.

Dean fired a shot through the broken window and hit him in the stomach.

I moaned on the ground. I could feel the blood from the back of my head running down my neck. Dean got out of the car and came to my side.

He drove the knife into the demon and looked at me. A demon smashed a piece of board over Dean's back. The wood splintered into pieces and sent Dean to his knees. He groaned and stood up. He was a little wobbly but turned and punched the demon.

I screamed as another demon, a woman with long blonde hair pulled me up by my hair. I bent at the waist and kicked her in the stomach. I heard the front door squeal as it opened. Sam and Tana poured out with shotguns raised. Bobby was behind them covering their back. They fired off rounds at the crowd of demons.

I punched the woman demon in the face repeatedly but she kept coming back for more.

She hit me in the side and then the right side of my face.

"Hells been waiting for you, darlin'." The woman cackled as she ran her fingernails across my face. I punched her in hers and felt arms around my waist. The attacker from behind gripped me tight and lifted me in the air.

"No you don't" I heard Dean say then the heat from the demon holding me radiated through my clothing. I fell to my feet and the female demon charged forward at me.

"Down!" I heard Sam shout. Dean and I hit the deck as a shot fired off hitting the lady demon is the back. I grabbed the knife from Dean's hand and turned to stab her. Dean pushed me aside taking the knife as the demon smoked out.

I got up and stumbled a little. Another demon came from the left and charged at Dean. The knife plunged into the demons chest. I took off running through the salvage yard, two demons followed behind me. I slid underneath a truck and came out the other side. A demon with a wicked grin was waiting for me. I kicked at the demon and threw a punch as I got to my feet. The demon grabbed me and pulled up the sleeve of my jacket. He took a knife then sliced open my left forearm. The deep cut began bleeding profusely. The blood poured on the ground quickly.

With my right arm, I punched the demon in the face. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a flask of holy water I had stolen from Dean and splashed it in the face. The demon hissed and clawed at his face. I kept running. I finally made it to the garage. In a panic, I began searching through Bobby's things to find salt or iron. Something to help me. I found an old rusty iron wrench on the tabletop. I carried that with me as I still searched.

In the bottom of a drawer, I found a bag of salt. I poured the salt into a circle and stood in the middle of it. The two demon pursuers found me in the middle of the dirty garage.

"Fish in a barrel." One of them said.

"Come over here and get me." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me. His eyes flashed over black as he moved closer.

"You are going to bleed out." The other demon said looking at my arm as the blood dripped from my fingers.

"I'd rather bleed out than help you." I said looking at them. They both laughed at me. I felt my face getting hotter from embarrassment. I knew I was trapped, but it was the only option I had.

In the distance, I heard three more rounds of shotgun blast filled the air and three bodies hit the ground.

In the middle of the chaos, Castiel appeared behind the demons. He gripped the back of their heads and flashed them out.

I had never been more excited to see his stupid angel face in my life. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. He looked at the cut as demon slammed into his side. He fell to the floor. I looked down to see the salt like had been broken.

"Run!" Cas shouted as he fought the demon off.

I took off towards Bobby's house. I could hear a few more shots ringing out, as I was getting closer. I hit the clearing to see Dean on the ground with a demon on his chest holding the demon knife. Dean was struggling to get it back and keep himself from being stabbed.

I charged at the demon and kicked it square in the face, sending it flying off Dean. He sat up and looked at me more a split second. I stuck my not bloody arm out to help him up. He grabbed the knife and we ran for the house. The ground started to rumbled. I stopped making Dean stop with me. I looked up to see a swarm of black fill the sky covering up the moon and stars.

"Get in the house!" Dean shouted as he started pulling me along.

"Castiel!" I screamed for the angel. I prayed he heard me. Bobby and Sam slammed the front door shut. Tana followed Dean and I to the basement. Cas appeared stopping all of us in our track.

"Get to the panic room!" Dean snapped pushing Cas into the iron room. Sam rushed in behind Tana. Bobby closed the door and locked it. We stood in the middle of the room, hearing the windows shattering and things breaking above us.

"Bobby, where is your first aid?" Dean said as he looked down at my arm. I was still bleeding and at that point bleeding on Dean. Bobby pulled the large tackle box and placed it on the table.

"Sit down." Dean said looking me in the eyes. I sat down and watched Dean open the box. He pulled out the rubbing alcohol and gauze. He placed a needle on the table and was handed a shot glass by Sam. Dean poured the alcohol into the glass and dropped the needle into it. He pulled out thin string in a pack. He took gauze and poured the alcohol on to it. He rubbed it over the gash in my arm. Sam threaded the needle then handed it to Dean.

"This is going to hurt." Dean said looking up at me. I nodded and gritted my teeth. He stabbed my skin and pulled the string through. I groaned as he moved down my arm. I wanted to scream but was playing it tough for the boys. Tana was watching in horror from a distance.

She was pale and looked like she was going to pass out. As Dean pulled the string tighter and tied the end off. He looked at me and touched my cheek with his fingers.

"Atta girl." He said as he stood up and kissed my forehead. I stood up but felt a little wobbly.

Dean put his arms around me and pulled me in tight. It was my fault that this was happening. We spent an hour hiding in the basement until the noise died down. Tana and Sam sat on the cot and stared at the floor. Dean was sitting in the metal chair and I was on the desk. Bobby was on the phone with other hunters answering questions. Castiel was standing by the door.

The angel turned to face all of us.

"It's clear." Cas said looking at me. I knew what his face meant; he needed to talk to me. Bobby hung the phone up and sighed.

"I have four other hunters who had infestations just like this one. All of them were connected through you Dean." Bobby said looking at him. I bowed my head and took a few deep breaths.

"I was trying to run." I said as I looked up.

"They must have found her." Dean said trying to defend me.

"Either way, we weren't the only ones hit." Tana said looking at Bobby. He made a sour face and turned the lock on the door. Castiel stepped out making sure the coast was clear. He turned and nodded. Everyone slowly moved out. Dean gave me a gun and pulled the demon knife out. Sam had a shotgun in hand as did Tana.

We made our way upstairs after Cas. The sun was slowly rising from behind the trees around the lot. The house looked like a tornado had hit it. Windows were blow out and debris was everywhere. Books were scattered across the floor. Dean flipped over a chair and moved up the stairs, I followed behind him as his cover.

After checking each room, the house was clear. We met in the dining room.

"What do you have for us Cas?" Dean asked looking at the angel.

"I know that you are not going to like this Dean but it is what has to happen." Castiel sighed and looked at me.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked him.

"It shouldn't." Cas moved closer to me.

"What all do we need from here?" I asked him. Cas handed a list to Bobby. Dean stood there staring at me. His face looked betrayed.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean snapped at me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room.

We stood in the hallway. I looked at him waiting for the argument.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped at me.

"It's the only way to keep you and everyone else safe. This whole attack should be proof enough." I said looking at him. His eyes were welling up with tears, "Dean, I can't let you die for me. I also can't become the monster that Hell and Heaven want me to become."

"Don't you get it? I lost everything. I almost lost Sammy. I can't lose you. Please just don't do this. I… I love you." Dean said looking at me as one tear tracked down his dirty cheek.

"You aren't losing me." I said cupping his face. I put my other hand on his face and pulled him to my level.

"We have time to think this through. We can find another way." Dean pleaded with me.

He kissed me once more and looked down at me. I looked up trying to hide the heartbreak in my eyes.

"Cass!" Dean shouted. Castiel came around the corner.

"I can't. I won't let you do this." Dean said to him.

"It will be fine. Just trust me." Castiel tried to reassure Dean.

"No. Please, don't do this." Dean said looking at him.

"If it makes you feel better, Dean. We can't do this until tonight. We need to the full moon to make it powerful enough to work." The angel tried to offer something.

"Gee thanks Cass." Dean snapped and walked away from us. He headed outside to the front porch. I followed him out on there and watched his stomp away.

"Can we just have one more good day?" I asked him.

"How?" Dean stopped and turned around.

"Just come inside, shower with me. We can take a nap then well go kill a monster." I said looking at him. He gave me an astonished look.

"That is not a normal day. You offering yourself up to God is not a normal damn day." Dean shouted at me.

"It's this way or you see me get ripped apart by demon or blasted to bits by angels, Dean. You pick?" I shouted back to him.

"What?" He asked me. He came back to me on the stairs.

"Yeah, that is how this story ends." I said looking at his face.

We stood there quietly as Dean processed my options. He looked up and me and took my hand. He pulled me inside and up the stairs.

Dean pulled me into the bathroom. He pulled my jacket off and then began taking pieces of my clothing off. I stood in the cold dirty bathroom looking up at him, I was standing in my bra and underwear. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. He backed me against the sink and pushed me up on to the counter. He broke away from me and pulled his shirt off and kissed me again. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans off. I pushed my hair back and leaned in to kiss him again.

Dean broke away from me and turned the water on then made the shower head turn on. He came back to me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Even though we were still somewhat clothed he stepped into the shower. He pushed me against the wall of the shower and kissed on my neck. The hot water poured over each of us. I pushed my fingers into his back as he dugs his teeth into my shoulder.

I let out a small sigh as I dropped my legs to stand on my own.

Dean pulled my panties down and tossed them aside. I lifted my bra over my head and tossed it over the curtain rod. His hand grabbed my ass and pressed me against the shower wall. He pushed himself inside of me and began pushing deep. I let out a small moan and held on to him. He kissed my neck and chest.

I couldn't think. My mind was racing. I could hear his words over and over again; "I can't lose you… I… I love you."

I moaned louder and pushed back a little. I put fingers though his hair and lifted his head. I kissed his lips. His eyes were sadder than I expected. As he was thrusting harder, that familiar feeling of my inside twisting and turning began to take over. I moaned out his name and dug my fingers into his shoulder. Dean kissed my lips and press his head into mine. His breathing was becoming erratic as I fell over the invisible edge and came without warning. My muscles were twitching and everything inside of me was still tense.

"I love you." I whispered carelessly. My eyes shot open, I wanted that to stay inside of my head. He looked at me and came.

For a few moments we stood against the shower wall, the hot water had turned cooler. It spilled down his back and on me.

"Are we going to do this?" Dean asked me quietly.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. He pulled his head back and looked at me.

"I won't let you go without a fight." He said to me in a warning voice. I blinked at him.

He turned the water off and pulled the curtain back and stepped out. I stood in the shower soaking wet watching him as he pulled a towel from the closet. He extended a hand to me, I took his hand and stepped out. Dean handed me a towel, I wrapped it around me.

He scooped me up and carried me back to the room from the night before. I laughed as he tossed me onto the bed. Our bags were on the floor, he bent over and pulled underwear from his bag. He unzipped my bag and began searching the bag. He pulled out a pair of panties and a tank top. He tossed them to me. I caught them with my injured arm and slipped off the bed. I stepped into the black and white underwear then pulled on the white tank top. I sat back on the bed and scooted closer to the wall.

Dean crawled into the bed and kissed me on the lips.

"If you want a nap, let's do that then." Dean said looking at me. I nodded.

"Fine. Bobby and Sam are looking for something to hunt. Since you have this suicide mission on your mind." Dean grumbled as he stretched out. I laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling. My body was heavy and I knew I was tired but my mind was racing. I was upset at the decision I had to make. I never wanted to hurt him and I did not want to die.

I must have laid in the bed for an hour when Dean rolled over. He let out a deep sigh.

"Can't sleep." I asked him.

"Nope. I can't stop thinking about you sacrificing yourself for us." Dean said quietly.

I crawled on top of him. I sat on his stomach and looked down at him.

"Please. I don't want to do this. I don't want to cause you pain. I want this end. I want to be a normal hunter but this has to end. Let me do this for you." I said to him.

"We can find a way." He said looking at me.

"No. Please. Let's go help Sam and Bobby." I said leaning down and kissing his lips. He put a hand on my back and flipped me over. He pinned me to the bed.

"I can strap you here and never let you leave." Dean threatened me.

"You won't though." I smiled up at him. He kissed my lips and sat back. I sat up and met him.

I crawled off the bed and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a bra. Dean got off the bed and got dressed. He picked up his phone and called Bobby.

Dean spoke on the phone as I laced up my boots and looked at him.

"Sam and Bobby said there is a haunting in the next county over. We are supposed to find the bones." Dean said looking at me.

"Smile." I said as I picked up my blood covered jacket.

We walked down the stairs, Castiel was sitting in the kitchen with Tana. She looked up at us. She had a few small cuts on her face and arms as well as a blackened bruise on her neck.

"Where are you going?" She asked us.

"We have to find bones for Sam and Bobby." Dean said as he pulled out a container of salt from the cupboard.

"Oh. So, Cas and I had a long talk about tonight." Tana said looking at Dean.

"I don't care." Dean said as he picked his keys up from the counter and walked out the door. I gave an apologetic look at them and ran after him.

"My poor baby." Dean said rubbing the car as he walked to the door.

"Maybe we should take another car?" I suggested.

"No."

"Dean, baby needs repairs." I said looking at him.

"No."

"Bobby replaced the window. She will be fine for now." He snapped at me then slammed his car door shut

I looked at the imprint of my body in the side panel of her. I opened the door as he turned the engine over. He sped off towards the next county.

We sped towards Hartford, South Dakota. Dean had turned the radio up loud. He sat silently driving while I stared out the front window. We broke city limit and headed towards Lyons Cemetery. I was a desecrated old cemetery on top of an old hill.

We stopped outside of the cemetery gates and parked the car. Dean got out without saying a word to me.

"Seriously. You are thinking that by giving me the silent treatment is going to change my mind Dean?" I snapped as I slammed the car door shut. He lowered the trunk and glared at me.

"Don't slam the car door." He snapped at me.

I kicked the tire to get a reaction. He slammed the trunk and stood in front of me.

"Don't slam the trunk." I mocked him. He made a face and clenched his fist. He turned away from me.

"This is so ridiculously stupid." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, it's just a car." I said looking at him.

"No, pretending that everything is normal." Dean shouted at me.

"Do you want to spend the day crying over the fact that it is my last day on this earth or can we just do this job. Go back to the house and have angry sex." I said looking at him.

"No. You don't get to get out of this." Dean said looking at me.

"Dean. Please." I begged him. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Come on. We have bones to burn." He said looking at me with emotionless eyes.

We walked into the cemetery.

After a few minutes of searching he found the grave. I checked to see if it was still clear. Soon, we were digging, I was standing a few feet inside of the grave looking at Dean. He had a streak of dirt across his cheek, I smiled at him. He gave me a look and went back to shoveling out the dirt.

Once we broke through the coffins top, we crawled out and began salting the bones. I poured the lighter fluid on the salt and old smelly bones. Dean dialed Sam.

"Yeah, hey. We are just about to light it up." Dean said as he looked at me. I lit the first match and then the rest of the book began to light. I tossed it down into the box. A small inferno happened then it died down to a quiet fire.

"Okay, we will see you back at the house." Dean said then placed his phone in his jacket.

We covered the body back up with dirt and walked back to the car. The ride back was worse than the ride out of town. Dean sat behind the wheel in silence.

We arrived back home. Dean shut the car off and disappeared into the house. I chose to sit outside on the porch for a little while. I wanted to watch my last sunset on Earth.

Sam and Bobby arrived a few minutes later. Sam stopped beside me and sat down.

"You look dirty." Sam joked.

"Nah, its new makeup." I smiled at him.

"So, you are really going through with this?" Sam asked me.

"I am. I wish Dean understood why." I said looking at Sam.

"Well, maybe I could help." Sam asked me.

"I doubt it. Dean is so angry he won't listen." I said as I propped my elbows on my knees.

"Try me." Sam said softening his voice.

"So, with this curse, we found out that I kind of imprinted on Dean. Back at that house, something happened and it triggered the curse. The demons told me Hells big plan for me, use me as like a personal oil well and launch an attack on Heaven, I cut the demons head off. I don't know if when I killed one of the demons is when it happened or what. But anyway, I started the curse, so when Dean saved me from the demon, it happened. Now, I have this strange bond where I am not only in love with him but I want to protect him and anyone he loves. So, Cas gives me my voice back but when he does, the angels had him put this pressure bomb thing inside of me, if I were to turn, fully like point of no return it will go off. Either way, I am going out bloody." I said looking at Sam.

"wow." Sam said speechless.

"Yeah, this is my way out. My way to protect you and Dean. I can save Tana and Bobby, maybe even the world." I said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I get that. But have you heard the plan?" Sam said to me.

"No. I just know that I may not make it out of this." I said to him. The front door creaked and Dean stepped out.

"Hey." I said to him as he sat on the other side of me.

"I heard. Pressure bomb. Those dicks." Dean said looking at his feet.

"Yeah." I said looking at him. He took my hand and held it. Sam patted my knee and took off.

"I am not losing you without a fight." Dean said softly. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder.

We sat on the porch for a little longer until Cas showed up. He was standing on the ground before us. Dean let go of my hand and moved towards the angel. Dean punched him across the face, leaving the angel standing stone still but Dean spun to face me. He clutched his hand and looked pained.

"How could you Cas?" Dean said turned back to him.

"I had too." Castiel responded with a hint of sincerity to his voice.

"No Cas, you didn't. This things could kill her." Dean snapped at Cas.

"Dean…" I said as I walked down to meet the two men.

"No." Dean said with an angry voice.

"Dean, just trust me." Castiel looked at Dean then me. He walked past us and into the house.

The sun had set and the sky was growing dark. I sighed and took Dean's hand.

"We can always run." Dean said looking at me.

"No. It's time to meet my maker." I said looking up at him. He squeezed my hand and led me into the house. He had given up trying to convince me otherwise.

Bobby had started a fire and was pouring a drink for himself.

Castiel was mixing ingredients in a stone bowl.

"Dean, I need you." Cas said to him. Dean approached him cautiously.

Castiel took his hand and cut open his palm, he poured his blood into the bowl. Dean hissed at the cut in his hand. He pulled out a dirty bandana and wrapped it around his hand.

I stepped in the room and took the bottle of whiskey from the table. I chugged as much as I could then approached Castiel.

"Sit." Castiel said looking at me.

I sat in the chair. Cas tied me to the chair. Cas placed something on to my middle fingers then covered my hands. He began chanting something out loud as he sprinkled a green water over my head.

"This is going to hurt. It may kill you." Castiel said to me. I watched Dean stiffen up at the last part.

"Dean." I said looking at him, "Please, let this happen."

Dean grimaced and knelt by my side.

Cas picked the bowl up and began chanting again. He looked to me and motioned with his fingers, I leaned my head back and let it rest there. He opened my mouth and poured the contents of the bowl in my mouth. I panicked a little but finally swallowed it to breathe.

Something inside of me grew hotter and hotter, I felt like I had swallowed the sun. I looked down at my hand. They looked normal, I glanced to Dean who was looking at me with confusion and shock. I looked at my chest, between the two tattoos was glowing a sickening green color.

Castiel stopped chanting and pushed his hand into my chest. I screamed in pain as his hand broke through my skin. My heart raced faster than I had ever felt it. Everything began to go an ominous white as moments from the past few days flashed before me. Meeting Dean and Sam, hunting, the sex and Dean in the Impala.

I felt someone holding my hand and squeezing.

"Hold on." Dean spoke as the white light faded and everything went gray. 

"You can open your eyes now." Castiel said to me in my ear.

I opened them slowly, I was unsure what to expect when I did. But I saw Cas's face inches from me.

"You appear intact. I think it is time for you to go back now." He said nodding at me.

I looked at him with confusion.

"Its gone." He said with a nod to confirm his words.

"Back? I am dead." I said looking at him.

"No, you are alive. When you return back to Earth it will only seem like a second." Castiel explained a little bit.

"Did I die there?" I asked him.

"Would you like to die?" He asked me.

"Not really but my heart stopped, I felt it." I said looking up at Cas. I glanced down and found myself sitting in a nice white chair. It reminded me of a dental office chair.

"It did. Only because the doppelganger essence had begun to spread, it was slowly wrapping around your heart and lungs. It was a little harder to remove than expected." Castiel explained as a woman came into the room with a large jar on a tray.

"Cas, is that it?" I asked him.

"Yes. You would have been a tool for Heaven not Hell. Pure positive energy." He said looking at me his face was very stiff.

"I was on the side of the force? Huh, good to know. I'll tell the grandkids." I said sarcastically.

"It was the Winchesters and your friend. They helped influence your change." Cas said as I shifted in my seat a little.

"So, those boys and my sister were the reason I stayed on the right side." I said thinking about it.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded.

"One more thing. What is heaven going to do with all that go go juice?" I asked him.

"That is not of import." He said looking away from me.

"Okay, then how did I not die?" I asked him.

"These rings." He said touching my fingers, "Allow you to come back to life if you die at the hand of something supernatural." He said as he pressed two fingers to my forehead.

I could hear shouting all around me. I heard someone lightly crying and the fire crackling.

"Damnit Cas! Do something!" I heard Dean shouting at the angel.

"I am Dean." The angel responded calmly. Something in my head was telling me to open my eyes and to breathe.

My eyes shot open to see Dean's face, tears had streaked his cheeks. I gasped for air in a state of panic and confusion.

Tana and Sam were by the window. Sam had his arms wrapped around her and she was crying into his shoulder. I scanned over to Bobby who was a white as a sheet.

I looked back at Dean, I still had the warm and fuzzy feelings for him. Dean was working to unbind my hands from the chair. His hands were shaking as he struggled with the ropes.

"Dean." I said weakly. He looked up at me. Tana moved to the right of Dean and began pulling the rope from my hand.

Dean picked me up from the chair and carried me to the bed we had shared before. I was exhausted but my mind wanted to stay awake. I laid in the bed and listened to Dean talking to Sam.

"Sam, what in the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

"I…I don't know. I mean her heart stopped." Sam replied.

"Is she?" Dean asked.

"No. I don't think so. I mean, maybe we should talk to Cas." Sam suggested.

"No, we will let her sleep and see how she is when she wakes up." Dean said stiffly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him.

"I am fine." Dean lied. I could hear it in his voice. I think Sam knew too. They left the room.

I woke three days later, I felt normal. My neck was a little stiff and I needed to drink of water about the size of lake Michigan but I was good.

I crawled out of bed at 10am. I made my way down the stairs to find the house empty. I poured a glass of water and leaned against the counter. I glanced out the windows, Tana's car was still parked outside next to Bobby's but the Impala was gone.

"Must be on a hunt." I said out loud.

I went back upstairs and took the best shower since my shower with Dean. I dressed and went searching for everyone. I made my way through the junk yard towards the garage. I heard the sound of metal banging and someone groaning.

I pulled my gun from my belt loop and crept along the side of the garage. I peered into the door and saw the impala. I raised the gun as I stepped into the room and moved silently towards the sounds. I found a set of boots sticking out from underneath the car.

I kicked the boot and pointed the gun at them.

Dean rolled out from under the car.

"Shit! It's me!" he shouted and raised his hand. I pulled holy water from my pocket flask and tossed it in his face. Then I splashed him with salt.

"I am not possessed." He said looking at me like I was crazy. I grabbed my knife and sliced the top of his arm.

"Ow. What the hell? I am not a shifter either." He stood up and looked at me.

"Well…" I said looking at him waiting for my turn.

"I know it's you." Dean said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and poured the water on my hand and the salt and finished by cutting my arm.

"Told you. I knew it was you." He said looking at me with cold eyes.

I hugged him. He hesitated then hugged me back. I wanted more but he was resisiting me.

"Want a beer?" He offered as he let me go and went to the mini fridge.

"Sure."

"So, you're ok?" he asked me.

"I am fine. Cas said I would be as good as new." I said looking at him as he handed me the glass bottle. Dean refused to make eye contact with me.  
"Well, that's good." Dean grumbled as he stared at the side panel of the Impala.

"So I guess this is it?" I asked Dean. He took a wrench out and began working on the car.

"I guess." He said looking at me. I walked away towards the house. I closed the front door and collapsed against the door. I couldn't help myself sobbing.

After everything, we have been through hell and back but now he is acting like I am not even real. He was cold and angry with me. He treated me like I was a monster.

Sam came out from around the corner and stood in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head no.

Sam sat down next to me.

"Dean?" He asked. I nodded my head as I struggled to catch my breath.

"I am sorry." He said as he put an arm around me. He cried into his shoulder and let it all out. Sam hugged me and let me cry it out for a while.  
I gathered myself.

"I'll be fine." I said looking up at the very tall man.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am." I lied. I was hurting.

"I'll talk to him." Sam said as he opened the front door. He disappeared.

I went upstairs and began packing my things. I threw my clothing in a duffel bag and zipped it up. I noticed a shirt of Dean's on the floor and snatched it up. I opened my bag and tossed it into mine then tossed it by the door. I hurried to the bathroom and began putting my toiletries into a bag. I tossed it on top of my duffel bag. I picked everything up and moved it down by the back door.

I moved into the dining room and found my weapon bag. I unzipped it and checked for all of my things. I grabbed my gun and threw it in the bag. I zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder. I saw the keys to Bobby's car. I noticed a set with a mustang key chain. I picked those up and took a deep breath.

"Running away?" Dean said from behind me.

"Yeah." I said without turning around. I didn't want to see him.

"Why?"

"You think I am a monster." I said as I turned to face him. He had a look of astonishment on his face.

"I don't think you're a monster." He said giving me an irritated look.

"Then what? Back in the garage you kind of made it clear." I said as I stepped closer to him. I looked up at his face.

"Okay, first things first, you died then came back to life, so I am still trying to deal with that. That isn't something that just happens normally. I don't think you are a monster. I don't even know what to think." He said looking down at me.

I set the duffel on the ground by his feet.

"So, what? Are you placing me in the friend zone then?" I asked him.

"No." He responded quickly.

"Then what? Dean, I just had an angel put his hand into my body and that kind of killed me. You thought I was a breaking zombie. I heard." I said looking at him.

"Are you craving brains?" He joked.

"No."

"I think you are fine." He smiled at me. He turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Dean." I said as I grabbed his arm.

"It is just going to take me a moment to adjust to the fact that my girlfriend just died and came back to life." He said looking back at me.  
"Girlfriend?" I said looking at him. I followed him into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked me defensively.

"Are you catching feelings for me, Dean Winchester?" I asked him with a smile.

"Maybe I am." He said turning to me and looked me in the face.

"Do you still have that baby goose things for me?" He asked. I thought about it and smiled at him.

"I don't know but I do know I still like you." I felt like a little girl saying that to him. He put his arms around me and pulled me in close.

"Just another thing I gotta take care of." He teased.

"You'd better kiss me." I hit his chest. He picked me up and placed me on the counter and kissed me. It was more tender than I was expecting. 


End file.
